Vamos a ver a Neji
by JuHinamori
Summary: Hinata y Himawari visitan el cementerio para ver a Neji, sin esperar un pequeño problema. Capítulo único.


_Mi primera historia sobre el manga/anime Naruto._

_Es... no me convence... hace mucho que no escribo y eso que tengo experiencia en fics (pero en blogs)... no se, me parece que para ser la primera historia esta bien pero que le falta algo... Dejenme en los comentarios si les gustó, si no les gustó, criticas constructivas, lo se sea jajaja_

_**[NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE]**_

Hinata Hyūga se levantó temprano, su esposo, Naruto Uzumaki estaba a su lado, seguía durmiendo, a ella le gustaba contemplar como Naruto, el Séptimo Hokage, descansaba.

Hizo café para Naruto, y tostadas, chocolate caliente para sus hijos, Bolt y Himawari, para ella solo un té con unas galletas, lavó los tazones de ramen que habían quedado de la noche anterior, se suponía que era el turno de Naruto de lavar. Un poco enojada guardó los tazones en su lugar...

-Buenos días-

Hinata dio media vuelta y vio a su esposo que llevaba en brazos a su hija menor. La pequeña estaba abrazando a su padre y parecía que quería dormir otra vez. Ella les dedicó una sonrisa, pero luego cambió la cara mirando a Naruto.

-Perdón, me ganaste, iba a lavar todo, de veras- Naruto dejó a Himawari en el suelo y se acercó a su mujer.

-No, me prometiste que ibas a lavar, Naruto-kun -

-Lo siento- el Hokage bajó la cabeza y se acercó a su mujer - te prometo que lavaré todo por una semana- tomó la mano de Hinata y la besó.

-Mamá, estas colorada- dijo la pequeña, en efecto, Hinata había enrojecido completamente. Naruto sabía perfectamente como calmar los enojos de la kunoichi.

-Himawari, despierta a tu hermano- le ordenó Hinata y la pequeña salió corriendo a la habitación de su hermano mayor.

-Prométeme que nunca más volverá a pasar-

-Lo prometo, mi amor- Naruto besó la mejilla de Hinata y se sentó en su lugar, ella lo imitó.

Cuando ya estaban todos sentados en la mesa comenzaron a desayunar, Bolt tomó su desayuno en dos segundos y se levantó de la mesa, agarró su mochila dispuesto a irse a la Academia, pero su padre le ordenó que se quedara un rato más.

-Yo te llevaré a la academia, enano-

De mala gana el rubio menor volvió a sentarse al lado de su hermana y dejó la mochila al lado de la silla.

-Vamos a visitar al tío Neji hoy ?- dijo Himawari con una sonrisa.

-Si, en un rato iremos a comprar flores a la tienda de Ino- dijo Hinata y bajó la cabeza, la muerte de su primo, el genio Hyūga, seguía siendo difícil de llevar, no solo para ella, sino para sus ex-compañeros de Academia y para el clan. Sin mencionar a Naruto, que le había tomado un cariño especial.

-Vamos papá- dijo Bolt al ver la cara de su madre, sin mencionar el silencio incomodo.

-Vamos- Naruto se levantó de la mesa y saludó a su mujer y a su hija- Nos vemos mas tarde - agarró la mochila de su hijo.

Lo siguiente que escucharon Hinata y Himawari fue la puerta cerrándose.

-Vamos Himawari, termina así nos vamos.

Media hora mas tarde madre e hija estaban de camino al cementerio de Konoha, Hinata llevaba unos girasoles en una mano, y la mano de su hija en la otra.

-.-.-.-

Neji Hyūga

-Hola tío Neji, mira, tus flores favoritas- Himawari agarró el ramo de girasoles y los acomodó ella sola a un lado de la tumba de su Neji-

Tanto Hinata como su hija se arrodillaron y empezaron a rezarle al fallecido Hyūga.

Hinata escuchó unos pasos a sus espaldas y dio media vuelta, un ANBU se les acercaba corriendo. Himawari se puso de pie al igual que su madre, esta ultima hizo que su hija se ponga detrás de ella.

-Disculpe, tengo un mensaje del Hokage para usted- le dijo el ANBU, pero Hinata vió con desconfianza al individuo, había visto los documentos de absolutamente todos los ANBU'S de Konoha cuando Naruto le pidió ayuda para acomodar las cosas desordenadas que había dejado Kakashi.

-Dime tu nombre en este momento, y sacate tu mascara- ordenó Hinata- No recibiré ningún mensaje hasta que no compruebe que no eres un impostor.

-No puedo hacer eso- respondió el ANBU nervioso.

-Ella es Hinata Hyūga, la mujer del Hokage- dijo Himawari con el ceño fruncido- y fue una orden-

-Perdona pequeña, pero no puedo quitarme la mascara-

-Conozco a todos los ANBUS que normalmente están con Naruto- advirtió.

Hinata activó su Byakugan y se preparó para pelear.

-Himawari, retrocede.

La pequeña dio media vuelta y corrió unos cuantos metros.

Era la primera vez que vería a su madre pelear.

El ANBU sacó un kunai y empezó a atacar a Hinata, Himawari se escondió tras un árbol, miraba atentamente como su madre escapaba de cada uno de los ataques del individuo.

-Hakke Rokujūyon Shō- gritó Hinata- dos palmas...

La pequeña Uzumaki miraba sorprendida a su madre, su padre le había dicho que era fuerte, muy fuerte, pero era la primera vez que Himawari miraba a Hinata en acción, estaba maravillada, ella se movía con una increíble velocidad, dejando al ANBU inmovilizado, sus puntos de chakra eran historia.

-SESENTA Y CUATRO PALMAS- Hinata le dió un ultimo golpe a su oponente y este se desplomó en el suelo.

Himawari se acercó a su madre sonriendo, esta última le quitó la mascara a hombre y se la dió a su hija.

-En efecto, es un impostor.

-.-.-.-

-Hinata... Hinata? - Naruto buscaba a su mujer por toda la casa, tenía en mano la libreta de calificaciones de su hijo.

-Hakke Rokujūyon Shō- la que gritaba era su hija menor, Naruto salió corriendo a la habitación de Himawari y la vio pegando "palmas" a un oso de peluche que le había regalado Kakashi en su cumpleaños.

-Himawari? - El hokage entró en la habitación sorprendido por el entusiasmo de su hija- donde aprendiste ...

-Hoy mamá peleó con un ANBU falso- escuchó mientras se ponía de cunclillas para estar a la altura de su hija.

-Un ANBU falso?- se puso de pié de un salto, nervioso.

-Tranquilo papá- la pequeña le tomó las manos e hizo que se agache de nuevo- Mamá es sorprendente, es muy fuerte, con su puño suave hizo polvo a ese hombre y me quedé con la mascara- Himawari le mostró la mascara que estaba en su cama- el hombre ese ahora está siendo interrogado, Shikamaru-san se lo llevó.

Naruto miró a su hija extrañado.

-Naruto ?- esa era la voz de Sakura, Sakura Haruno.

-Sakura-san - Himawari salió corriendo dejando la mascara en el suelo.

Su padre agarró la mascara de ese ANBU falso y la dejó en el escritorio de su hija luego de quedarse pensando un rato, había recibido noticias (ese mismo día) de ninjas rebeldes que atacaban la aldea.

-Lo hablaré luego con Shikamaru...- salió de la habitación y fue directo a la cocina, donde su esposa, sus hijos, su compañera de equipo y la hija de esta ultima lo esperaban.

-Sakura-chan, donde está Sasuke?-

-Vendrá en un rato, se quedó arreglando algunas cosas en casa, saldrá de viaje en dos dias.

-Sarada, vamos a jugar a los ninjas- dijo Himawari mirando a la hija de Sakura.

-No puedo, tengo que hacer un trabajo de la historia de Konoha con Bolt- dijo la pequeña Uchiha y le dedicó una sonrisa a Himawari.

-Quiero ese trabajo listo antes de que llegue tu padre, Sarada- dijo Sakura.

Lo siguiente que vieron Hinata, Naruto, Sakura y Himawari fue a Sarada empujando a Bolt.

-Hagamos la tarea después de cenar- decía de mala gana.

-Bolt, si haces la tarea antes de que llegue Sasuke, te prometo que te voy a enseñar el Rasengan.

-Sarada ya está aprendiendo jutsus de fuego- susurró Sakura y Bolt salió corriendo de la mano con Sarada.

_Espero que les haya gustado._

_Un beso_

**_-JuHinamori_**


End file.
